warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
As An Apprentice: Hailpaw(2)
Written by Hollywhisker. Be careful''what you'' ''wish for'' 12:18, June 21, 2017 (UTC) On the worst days of leaf-bare, Hailkit was born to Hawkfeather. ALLEGIANCES FROSTCLAN Leader: Snowstar Deputy: Stonestripe Medicine cat: '''Ashpelt '''Warriors: Thornheart-a gray tabby tom Apprentice: '''Hailpaw Duskfall- a silver tom with unusual yellow eyes '''Apprentice: '''Lapispaw Sandhill-a tan spotted she-cat Pondlight-a silver she-cat with dark eyes Iceroar-a white tabby tom with a terrible battle cry Firecloud-calm ginger tabby she-cat with yellow stripes Duststripe-a tom with a dirty pelt Hollowfang-a sharp-toothed brown tom '''Queens: Sorrelscreech-a orange she-cat(mother of Shrewkit, Volekit, and Rabbitkit) Scarclaw-a blood-red she-cat that has eyes hinting ambition Elders: Blackface-a black tom with one eye CATS OF OTHER CLANS Brightstar-SunClan Acornfall-SunClan Spottedwing-StarClan Fadestring-StarClan Chapter 1: Snake, Sun, and Jungle "UNTIL YOU BECOME WARRIOR, YOU WILL BE CALLED HAILPAW!!" the leader of FrostClan, Snowstar, hollered. Not because he was angry at this new, young apprentice, but because the strong winds were covering up the sounds of the FrostClan. Then, with once again shouting, welcomed Hailpaw's sister Lapiskit, to the apprentice world. "Thornheart, you have been mentored by Stonestripe! You will be mentor to Hailpaw! I expect you to pass on your strength and bravery to this apprentice!" "HAILPAW! LAPISPAW! HAILPAW! LAPISPAW!" "Who are you?" asked Hailpaw that night. "I'm Spottedwing, FrostClan's first medicine cat. I'm here to deliver a prophecy." "To me?" Hailpaw stared at Spottedwing. "Yes. Remember, the sun will rise from its shadows." Hailpaw woke up. The sun was rising. Now, where was Thornheart? He suddenly spotted his new mentor pelt across the camp. "TODAY, WE WILL VISIT OUR SURROUNDING TERRITORY!" Thornheart shouted, but wind still drowned out his voice. He ran towards the entrance of the camp. Hailpaw pelted after him. "This is SnakeClan," Thornheart meowed. "Over there is JungleClan, but we try not to mess with them. They have darkness in their hearts. Directly across from us is SunClan. They're the quiet kind. None of our Clans have had trouble with them as long as StarClan was there." "I think I smell SnakeClan!" Hailpaw's fur rose up. Is this an invasion patrol? His first battle! "Oh! That's a border patrol!" exclaimed Thornheart. Hailpaw's heart sank. Oh well, ''he thought. ''There will always be one next time. Chapter 2: The Rise of the Sun Dawn and dusk comes day by day. Elders die and kits born day by day. But nothing exciting. It all became a boring routine for Hailpaw. When he becomes leader, he'll change everything he's ever known. But there's time yet. Only one moon has completed since Hailpaw changed his name. That evening, Snowstar listed the cats going to the Gathering. "Thornheart, Duskfall, Lapispaw, Stonestripe..." As he said the names of many cats, Hailpaw began to worry. Would Snowstar be cruel enough not to let Hailpaw go to his first Gathering? As his thoughts clouded his mind, a voice rung behind him. "...and Hailpaw!" At his name, Hailpaw jerked around. "What? Is it a battle patrol? Can I be in it? Or maybe..." he stopped when everyone was staring at him. Then he remembered. "Oh, right. The Gathering." He didn't know why he was suddenly so gloomy about going to his first Gathering. Perhaps it was the quick memory of him being more excited for a battle. On the way to the Gathering, Hailpaw taught himself to think the cruel way. If he wanted a battle, he'll start one! He soon pushed it away. The Gathering had a friendly truce, and it was not the time to think about fights. But before Snowstar had time to settle on FrostClan's rock, Brightstar's voice began her speech. "We will no longer hide in the shadows!" the cats of her Clan looked surprised, as if their leader hasn't told them about this, and gasped. Then they quickly murmured in agreement. The other Clans looked at each other. "That's right, and you guys shall better watch your backs!" as Brightstar said this, SunClan sprang out at the other 3 clans. "The truce! The truce!" Hailpaw screeched. Acornfall scratched Hailpaw all over. "Help!" "Such weaklings!" Acornfall bit into Hailpaw. Thornheart came over and pushed back Acornfall. But his claws were stronger. With one swipe, Thornheart tumbled over, eyes dulled. "Thornheart!" Black surrounded Hailpaw all of a sudden. ''Is this StarClan? ''He worried with fear. After realizing that this was truly StarClan, he wailed. He would never be a warrior or anything! "Welcome to StarClan, little one." Hailpaw recognized this voice. Spottedwing! "What did that prophecy mean?" Hailpaw asked. "I gave the prophecy to all people that will die at the Gathering. The sun was meaning SunClan, and that it will suddenly spring out from its peacefulness." ''Why does StarClan have to be so vague? ''Hailpaw thought. "I'm sorry you had to die. But it was your destiny to not live your full life," came Spottedwing's response, like she could read the apprentice's thoughts. "Since you died as an apprentice without a warrior name, Fadestring of StarClan will give you a true name." And thus, he was named Hailcrash, and was grieved for down in FrostClan. THE END Category:Adventure